youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
All Hedgehogs Go to Heaven Movies
All Hedgehogs Go to Heaven is a 1989 American animated musical comedy film directed and produced by Don Bluth and released by United Artists & Goldcrest Films. The film tells the story of two hedgehogs, Charlie B. Barkin (Shadow) and his loyal best friend, Itchy Itchiford (Sonic). Charlie was murdered, but he forsakes his place in Heaven to return to earth where he and Itchy team up with a young orphan girl, Anne-Marie (Molly) who teaches them an important lesson about honesty, loyalty and love. All Hedgehogs Go to Heaven In 1939 New Orleans, a black hedgehog named Charlie B. Barkin (Shadow) escapes from a pound and death row with the help of his sidekick, a blue hedgehog named Itchy Itchiford (Sonic). Charlie returns to his business partner, Carface Caruthers (Dark Oak) who unknown Charlie had him imprisoned in the first place in order to take over their casino. Angered by Charlie's escape, Carface tricks Charlie into believing that he'll be sent to a sanctuary, then gets him drunk and murders him by running him down with a car. Charlie goes to heaven by default, despite being of poor moral character. A whippet angel (Cosmo) presents him his "life watch"- a pocket watch representing his lifespan. Charlie steals the watch and winds it up, sending him back to earth. He was told that if the watch stops ticking, he'll immediately die and go to hell since by returning to earth, he has forsaken his place in Heaven. Back on earth, Charlie reunites with Itchy and plots his revenge against Carface by setting up a rival business which they discover Carface is imprisoning an orphaned girl named Anne-Marie (Molly) for her ability to communicate with animals, giving him an advantage when betting on races fixed so that those who speak the racing animals' language know in advance of the outcome. Charlie rescues her from Carface, promise her to find an adoptive parents for her. Instead, Charlie obtains a large profit using Anne-Marie's ability and when she accuses him of exploiting her, he purchases pizza and cake for orphan puppies in an abandoned church. There, Anne-Marie discovers a wallet stolen by Charlie and accuses him of taking it. That night, Charlie has a nightmare which his life watch runs out of time and he is banished to hell, attacked by a Hellhound and lesser monsters. The next day, Anne-Marie returns the wallet to its owners, a married couple named Harold and Kate (Linsey and Nelson) who plan to adopt her. Desperately, Charlie tricks Anne-Marie into leaving by pretending to be sick. They narrowly escape an assassination attempt by Carface which fails due to Charlie's watch keeping him immortal. Charlie and Anne-Marie fall into an underground sewer where they are nearly eaten by King Gator (Vector), a green alligator who befriends them in admiration of Charlie's singing voice. Itchy is ambushed by Carface and his thugs who destroy Charlie's casino. Itchy returns to Charlie and accuses him of caring more for Anne-Marie than their business and friendship. Frustrated and angered by his words, Charlie blurts out that he does not actually care about her. Anne-Marie overhears the conversation, realizes that Charlie is a fraud and runs away in tears. However, she was recaptured by Carface. Realizing that he has been foolish, Charlie goes to rescue Anne-Marie, only to find himself in a trap set by Carface. Meanwhile, Itchy and other neighborhood dogs alert the wallet's owners and Carface's minions prepare to execute Charlie. King Gator suddenly hears Charlie howling for help and frees him from the trap. In the fray, an unconscious Anne-Marie falls into the water. Charlie tries to save her, but is attacked by Carface and drops his watch. During the struggle, King Gator knocks Carface into the water where Carface is chased off by the alligator. With Carface out of his way, Charlie finally jumps into the water to save Anne-Marie. He pulls her to safety, but fails to retrieve his watch in time. Upon hitting the bottom of the lake, the waterlogged watch stops ticking, as Killer swims Anne-Marie to shore where Itchy and the other Dogs are grieving over Charlie's death. Charlie, in ghost form, comes to visit Anne-Marie one last time to apologize for everything he was before his change of heart. Then the Angel appears and tells Charlie that for giving up his life for Anne-Marie's, he has finally gotten his place in Heaven once again and Anne-Marie is now living with Harold and Kate and has kept Itchy as a pet. Charlie says a heartfelt goodbye to Anne-Marie and Itchy and enters the afterlife. During the post-credits, it's revealed Carface had eventually been eaten by King Gator and as a result, he is automatically sent to Heaven and was last seen attempting to steal his life watch only to be caught and scolded by the whippet angel. Cast Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow as Charlie B. Barkin|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic run happily.jpg|Sonic as Itchy Itchiford|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Molly 3.jpg|Molly as Anne-Marie|link=Molly Dark Oak 2.jpg|Dark Oak as Carface Carruthers|link=Dark Oak Knuckles was surprise 2.jpg|Knuckles as Killer|link=Knuckles the Echidna Vanilla smiled.jpg|Vanilla as Flo|link=Vanilla the Rabbit Cosmo smiled.jpg|Cosmo as Annabelle|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Vector was shocked.jpg|Vector as King Gator|link=Vector the Crocodile Linsey Thorndyke.jpg|Linsey as Kate who adopt Anne-Marie|link=Linsey Thorndyke Nelson Thorndyke.jpg|Nelson as Harold who adopt Anne-Marie|link=Nelson Thorndyke All Hedgehogs Go to Heaven 2 Charlie B. Barkin (Shadow) welcomes his friend Itchy Itchiford (Sonic) to Heaven after the latter choked to death on a chicken drumstick. However, while Itchy embraces paradise, Charlie reveals that he has grown bored since his death and wishes to return to Earth. Carface, Charlie's old enemy, (Dark Oak) was also in Heaven, but he steals Gabriel's Horn. However, upon leaving Heaven and falling into the swirl cloud, Carface loses the Horn after he was sucked through an airplane's jet turbines. The dog angels are alerted of the Horn's theft by Annabelle, the head angel (Cosmo), meaning that the Pearly Gates will not be open for deceased hedgehogs. After using some smooth talk and persuasion, Annabelle sends Charlie and Itchy to San Francisco, California to locate and retrieve the Horn. She gives them 1 miracle to use. Upon arrival in the city, the two hedgehogs discover that they're ghosts, unable to interact with the physical world or be seen. The two go to a bar for hedgehogs where Charlie falls in love with a beautiful Hedgehog named Sasha La Fleur (Maria). Carface appears in a corporeal form, courtesy of a red dog collar created by a mysterious Hedgehog named Red (Mephiles). Charlie and Itchy gain some collars, but they'll only work for a day and Charlie and Itchy will become ghosts again after that. However, it's revealed that Red is really a Hellhog (Dark Sonic) planning to use the Horn to imprison and rule over the canine angels and Charlie's collar will be used to manipulate him into gaining the Horn. Charlie and Itchy meet Sasha who's not interested in Charlie's romantic affections and her adopted "kid": a 8 year old lonely boy named David (Tails) who ran away from home. He wishes to become a street performer. Charlie agrees to assist David, much to Sasha and Itchy's objections, leading David to believe that Charlie is his guardian angel, a title which Charlie lovingly adopts. Before leaving for "Easy Street" Charlie uses his miracle to grant Sasha the ability to talk to David and for David to understand her. On the way to a nearby entertainment spot, the group spots the Horn being taken into a police station. After a chaotic distraction, Charlie and his group retrieves the Horn with Carface failing to steal it from them. Charlie starts to have second thoughts about returning to Heaven and places the Horn in a tied-up lobster trap before kicking it into the dock to make sure nobody gets to it. The group goes to the entertainment spot on Easy Street with David and the dogs entertaining an audience with magic tricks, but a rainstorm and David tumbling into a fountain ruins the act, leaving them with no money to earn. The group takes shelter at the docks from the rain where David reveals that his mother has died and his stepmother is having a new child, so he ran away under the belief that he would be forgotten as if they don't love him anymore, despite the fact that his stepmother is actually worried about him along with his father. Charlie promises to go with David back home, but then confides in Sasha that he may have to break his promise since he must return to Heaven with the Horn. Sasha reveals her newfound feelings for Charlie, but just as they're about to kiss, Charlie's collar vanishes and he and Itchy become ghosts again. Determined to fulfill his promise to David, Charlie races to Red's place for a new collar. Red manages to manipulate Charlie into agreeing to give him the Horn with Carface kidnapping David and demanding that Charlie brings Red the Horn to Alcatraz Island or else he and Red would kill David for violating his deal with Red. Then, he brings the horn to Red who plays it and sucks all of the hedgehogs angels out of Heaven and into Alcatraz's prison before it begins to sink into the ground. Charlie, Itchy, Sasha and David fight Red as he grows to a giant size monster with Charlie finally obtaining the Horn and playing it again to free the angels who return to Heaven and sending Red back to Hell. Carface (who took refuge in the vents) reappears hoping to make amends as well as trying to downplay his involvement, but Red drags him into Hell as well, revealing to everyone that Carface sold his soul to Red in exchange for his collar. After Charlie and Sasha profess their love for each other, he and Itchy return to Heaven, but Annabelle decides to send Charlie to live with David, resurrected. Itchy decides to remain in heaven. Then, Charlie returns to Earth, meeting David and Sasha at David's family home where David was reunited with his family, learning of his stepmother's love and he calls her "Mom". After David asks to keep Charlie and Sasha, Sasha asks Charlie why he came back. Charlie tells her that he came back to be her husband much to Sasha's delight, but just as they are about to kiss, David works up some magic and give Charlie and Sasha a presents. Then, Charlie and Sasha passionately kiss and join David and his family as a couple. Cast Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow as Charlie B. Barkin who returns from Heaven to retrieve Gabriel's Horn. It is revealed that as a youngster, he ran away from home, a point he mentions to David to convince him to return home|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic run happily.jpg|Sonic as Itchy Itchiford, Charlie's best friend. He only wants to do what he was sent to do and go back to Heaven|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Maria smiled.jpg|Maria as Sasha La Fleur, a serene lounge singer and Charlie's love interest|link=Maria the Hedgehog Miles "Tails" Prower 2.jpg|Tails as David, a lonely 8-year-old boy and Sasha's owner. He believes that Charlie and Itchy are his guardian angels sent to get him back home|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Mephiles the Dark 2.jpg|Mephiles as Red in disguise as an elderly hedgehog. To manipulate his victims, he disguises himself as an elderly hedgehog through his ability to transform (shapeshifting)|link=Mephiles the Dark Dark Sonic.jpeg|Dark Sonic as Red, a powerful hedgehog monster and the main antagonist. He wants to imprison the hedgehogs of Heaven and drag them into Hell|link=Dark Sonic Dark Oak.jpg|Dark Oak as Carface Carruthers, Charlie's old nemesis who becomes a servant to Red through a deal between them. Compared to his personality in the original film, he appears quite clumsy and dimwitted|link=Dark Oak Cosmo smiled.jpg|Cosmo as Annabelle, the archangel plant-girl in Heaven. She summons Charlie and Itchy to retrieve Gabriel's Horn|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Silver the Hedgehog.jpg|Silver as Tom, David's father|link=Silver the Hedgehog Blaze the Cat.jpg|Blaze as Claire, David's stepmother|link=Blaze the Cat Espio was eating a cake.jpg|Espio as MC, the sleazy MC at Sasha's loung|link=Espio the Chameleon Category:Sonic Style Movies